1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of reticules, and more particularly relates to a reticule for a telescopic sight system while being useful in both rapid target acquisition in close quarters combat and precise distance shooting situations.
2. Background of the Invention
Reticules are well known in the prior art. They are used in any situation where aiming any type of device is necessary, ranging from medical devices to weapons. Reticule types range from the traditional “crosshairs” to dots, circles, other geometric shapes, movable cross lines or any combination of the above. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,512 (2004) to Sammut; U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,537 (2003) to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,595 (2002) to Sammut; U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,158 (2002) to Smith, III; U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,921 (2000) to Lawrence, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,357 (1990) to Barnes, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,221 (1986) to Thomas; U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,719 (1981) to Murdoch; U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,587 (1976) to Rubbert; U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,822 (1974) to Spence; U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,450 (1968) to Herter, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,420,273 (1944) to West; U.S. Pat. No. 1,190,121 (1916) to Critchett; U.S. Pat. No. 1,088,137 (1914) to Fidjeland; U.S. Pat. No. 912,050 (1909) to Wanee; and U.S. Pat. No. 189,721 (1877) to Freund are all illustrative of the prior art.
While the aforementioned inventions accomplish their individual objectives, they do not describe a reticule that is useful for both rapid close range target acquisition and precision shooting at a distance. In this respect, the reticule according to the present invention departs substantially from the usual designs in the prior art. In doing so, this invention provides a simple reticule using an aiming point strategy in its design and functionality. The reticule according to the present invention also incorporates a plurality of aiming points represented as dots of different scales to facilitate use at various ranges, from 10 to 600 yards or beyond. Prior reticules attempt to compensate for drop of a bullet over distance by increasing the distance between provided reticule guidelines. The reticule according to the present invention does not attempt to do so. In the present invention, a set of smaller scale dots provides a reference point for a shooter to use after practicing with a particular weapon over time, thereby avoiding problems of translating the results of “average” weapons to a particular weapon. Simultaneously, the reticule according to the present invention covers less of a target area, decreasing uncertainty and having a corresponding increase in hit potential.